1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as a non-volatile memory device may include a plurality of transistors. In a NAND flash memory device, for example, a plurality of transistors may include memory cell transistors, select transistors, and driving transistors. The memory cell transistors store data are connected in series to configure a memory string. The select transistors are connected to both ends of the memory string to select a memory string. The driving transistors configure a circuit for controlling an operation of the memory string.
In order to increase a degree of integration of a semiconductor device, the sizes of the above-described transistors must be reduced. When a gate resistance of a transistor increases, the operation speed of the transistor decreases. When a circuit of a semiconductor device is formed by taking into account an operation delay time due to the gate resistance of the transistors, the circuit of a semiconductor device may be configured using a gate resistance predicted using a transistor model. However, there is an error between the gate resistance of the transistor applied to a real semiconductor device and the gate resistance of the transistor predicted using the transistor model. If the error is large, a malfunction of the semiconductor device may occur.